Together
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] C'est terminé. Il venait de recevoir ce simple message quand la voiture le percuta. Voltigeant sur le pare-brise avant de rejoindre le bitume, il perdit bien vite connaissance. Quand il s'éveilla, six mois avaient passé.


« C'est terminé. »

Il venait de recevoir ce simple message quand la voiture le percuta. Voltigeant sur le pare-brise avant de rejoindre le bitume, il perdit bien vite connaissance. Quand il s'éveilla, six mois avaient passé. Le médecin en expliqua la raison mais il n'en compris pas un traitre mot. Puis, une tête rousse apparue dans sa vie. Une rencontre dû au fruit du hasard. Le rouquin venait pour une entorse du poignet causé lors d'ne chute en skate. Pour la troisième fois paraissait-il. Quel qu'il en soit, c'est rapidement qu'ils s'apprécièrent et que le roux passa toutes ses soirées et journées libre avec son nouvel ami à l'hôpital. Rééducation avait-on dit. Ses jambes avaient un peu trop souffert de la collision puis de six mois sans mouvement. Même si sa vie à l'hôpital ne lui plaisait pas, il avait fini par sans accommoder. Après tout, ayant perdu sa famille à l'âge de quatorze ans, personne n'était présent pour lui venir en aide. Puis un jour, il eu une visite inattendue. Au lieu de l'habituelle tête rousse se fut des cheveux bordeaux qui passèrent l'embrassure de la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais réveillé, YunGi.

Autant il se souvenait de tout, autant l'accident avait disparu de sa mémoire.

\- Et ? T'inquiéter pour ton petit-ami n'était pas important ?

Un soupir échappe au bordeaux.

\- Tu te souviens de tout sauf de cela ?

\- Que veux-tu dire HoSeok ?

\- Si tu as eu cet accident, c'est parce que tu regardais ton téléphone. Le message que je venais de t'envoyer plus précisément.

\- Qui était ?

\- « C'est terminé. » Je ne pouvais plus être avec toi. Je dois même t'avouer que... Je te trompais depuis presque huit mois quand ton accident est arrivé. Je me sens coupable pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais je ne vais pas me voiler la face. Tu étais plus un amusement qu'autre chose. Un bon coup certes. Mais pas exceptionnel.

La parole manqua alors à YunGi. Il s'était donc fait avoir comme un con, c'était bien ce qu'il devait comprendre, n'est ce pas ?

\- T'façon, il semble avoir trouvé mieux que toi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé, se demandant d'où cette pouvait provenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rouquin ne s'approche du blessé, ne l'embrasse chastement et ne demande :

\- Tu vas mieux mon cœur ?

Un instant de bug avant de comprendre à quoi son ami jouait. Une petite moue prit place sur son visage.

\- T'es en retard TaeHyung... Tu devais arriver y'a vingt minutes.

\- J'suis désolé, le prof' nous a lâché en retard. Mais sinon, c'est qui lui ?

\- Lui ? Oh, juste mon ex. J'sais même pas pourquoi il est venu me voir.

\- Attends YunGi... Tu te tapes ce gamin ? Canon soit dit en passant.

\- Me taper TaeHyung ? C'est un bien grand mot vu l'état dans lequel je suis mais... Il a la peau toute douce.

La voix de YunGi était taquine et aguichante et, en même temps qu'il prononça ces mots, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la hanche de son cadet. Peau qu'il sentit frissonner sous ses doigts et cela lui donna simplement envie de le torturer lentement.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Tu attendais ma venue.

\- Venue qui ne venait pas. Alors, j'ai regardé ailleurs. Soit pas trop jaloux HoSeok.

La peau de son cadet continuait de frissonner sous ses phalanges alors qu'il prenait conscience d'à quel point le rouquin était beau. Et il fallait avouer qu'il l'aurait bien bouffé ce gamin. Il déglutit doucement et laissa ses doigts s'aventurer sur le ventre de son ami, le ramenant contre lui pour embrasser doucement son cou. Il se souviendrait de cet endroit avec le couinement que le rouquin venait d'échapper.

\- J'te connais par cœur YunGi. Ce gamin, c'est pas ton mec, peut importe combien il est ton style.

\- Et il faudrait quoi pour t'en convaincre HoSeok ?

\- Tu ne toucherais jamais un simple ami.

Avait-il bien compris ce que HoSeok lui demandait ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

\- J'vais pas me faire mon mec devant toi pour t'en convaincre.

\- J'te demande pas de te le faire.

Dans la tête de TaeHyung, c'était Bagdad. Le souffle de son aîné dans son cou et ses doigts sur sa hanche étaient entrain de le faire crever lentement. Si HoSeok n'avait pas été là, il se serait volontiers jeté sur son aîné pour lui donner tout le bien qu'il méritait.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Puis, ça te fait quoi d'abord ?

\- J'te l'ais dit, tu ne toucherais pas un ami. Puis, je suis curieux. Jouer à ce jeu là, tu sais que c'est risqué pourtant. J'veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et j'te connais, tu ne le toucheras pas ce gamin parce que ce n'est pas ton mec.

C'était au tour de HoSeok d'avoir un ton amusé. Mais il avait raison, YunGi ne voulait pas faire ça à son ami, question d'éthique. Mais, il ne contrôla pas sa main qui détacha doucement le bouton du jean de son cadet. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les jambes ballantes, il rapprocha le rouquin de lui, entre celle-ci. Face à face l'un de l'autre, YunGi passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en dévorant le rouquin du regard. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large alors qu'il sentit la main de son aîné s'aventurer dans son jean sur une zone particulière de son anatomie. Un nouveau couinement lui échappa alors que rapidement, ses joues rougirent et que son souffle s'accéléra. Son ami était doux et tendre mais savait clairement s'y prendre, lui faisant perdre peu à peu pied.

\- Tu as raison, je ne toucherai pas un simple ami. Mais tu dois bien te rendre à l'évidence qu'il est bien plus que ça. Et si tu pouvais partir... J'ai un rouquin sur le feu.

Le retour du ton aguicheur pour YunGi alors que HoSeok le vit coller ses lèvres à celles du rouquin pour un baiser beaucoup moins chaste que le précédent. Il devait bien avouer que la scène face à lui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le regard de YunGi était noir et désireux alors que sa main s'activait dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis diablement attirant et sublime avec son regard vitreux, ses joues rouges et son souffle erratique. Il avait également les jambes tremblantes et les mains accrochées aux cheveux de son aîné. Puis, sans un mot, il finit par détacher son regard de cette scène pour quitter la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, YunGi murmura :

\- Je suis désolé de te faire ça TaeHyung mais... Je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant...

\- T-Tu l'aurais fait... J't'aurais buté...

L'aîné sourit avant de s'appliquer un peu plus à sa tâche. Il devait avouer que le rouquin était particulièrement désirable en cet instant.

Allongé face à face sur le lit d'hôpital, ils se regardaient timidement dans un silence que YunGi finit par briser.

\- Merci d'être intervenu.

Il porta une main à sa joue et la caressa doucement.

\- Ne me remercie pas... C'est normal Hyung...

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il demande une preuve. Je suis désolé de t'avoir touché TaeHyung...

Si ce n'était que toucher. Rien qu'avec ce qu'il avait fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir souillé un être pur. Sa main glissa alors doucement dans les cheveux de son cadet.

\- Ne t'excuse pas YunGi hyung. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Oui mais... Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ainsi.

\- Ne t'en veux pas pour cela.

Il caressa les cheveux du blessé et reprit :

\- Ainsi ou autrement... Je suis content de ce qui est arrivé car... Ça prouve que je t'intéresse. Et c'est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

\- Tae...

Les yeux du plus jeune brillaient en réponse au sourire qui ornait ses propres lèvres. YunGi ne devait pas regretter cet instant. Instant qui fut le précurseur de leur histoire. Une histoire magnifique qui dura pendant longtemps, très longtemps, apportant chaque jour sa dose de bonne humeur à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était le plus important.


End file.
